


I don't get a say to that, do I?

by ravioleeheicho



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: N/A - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravioleeheicho/pseuds/ravioleeheicho
Summary: Falling in love.





	I don't get a say to that, do I?

I thought writing this would help me let go. But it felt like digging my own trap.

I don't want to miss you but every time I wanted to leave you, I miss you more than I should. 

And that's why I hate you. 

That's why I blame you. 

 

I miss every little thing you do. 

I miss every details I haven't seen in you.

I miss everything I have already seen in you.

I miss you but I don't want you to notice that. 

 

Because missing someone means wanting him back.

And I don't want you back.

I don't want you to be part of my memories.

I want you to be my part.

 

But I don't get a say to that, do I?

Because you also don't get a say to that.

Your heart does.

And _falling in love is inevitable._

 

You didn't fell in love with me. 

But everyday I fall in love with the idea of you.

Idea of loving you.

And the idea of you loving me. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello so as you can see this is not the usual poem i write. since im more into using dnsajdkna words but this one is a pure letter to someone. this one came from my heart. this one is also inspired by DAY6's i loved you.


End file.
